CB: Nathan Zachary
CB: Nathan Zachary Attributes Age: 69 (Looks 35) Gender: Male Hair: Medium Brown Eyes: Hazel Height: 6"2' Body Type: Medium Build Unique Traits Beard: Manly Backstory Age 0-18 Nathan Zachary was born on a cruiser shuttle on route to a space station in the year Cosmic Colonization 668. From a young age, he was absolutely fascinated by spaceships. Small, large, agile, bulky, any kind of ship capable of traversing the stars held is undivided attention. He wanted to know everything concerning them; how they were constructed, how they'd maneuvered, how they were able to use the magical 'sails' to warp through space, and most of all, how it felt to pilot them. At the age of 15, he was finally able to fly 'legally' and made a name for himself in certain racing circuits. During this time, he met his friend Naomi Winters who would convince him to join the Azures Space Corps two years later. Age 19-24 As a pilot, Nathan's skills far outshined his peers. He became known not only as a prodigy at flying any ship but also as a silver-tongued talker, who managed to get out of most of the trouble he got himself into. After boot camp, Nathan flew into battle as the commander of the Red Wings squadron in the galactic civil war. His best teammates; Bishop, Carrie, Mara, Matthias, and Rook, all managed to keep pace with him as they were thrown into one battle after another. At the peak of the civil war, Nathan's squadron was drawn into the infamous dogfight in the skies and surrounding space of the planet Corpeus. The battle, which involved the bulk of the Azures armada, was a bloodbath in which the Azures forces attempted to land safely on the planet to eliminate bases crucial to the enemy. Given the scale of the battle to come, Nathan was unsure of his squadron's chances of survival. Yet, he was the commander of his forces, and as such, he needed to set an example for them. Before takeoff, Nathan gave a speech to his comrades as a pilot and a leader, one which he would use several times later on in life. "Men, I won't talk your ear off like some pompous politician. Instead, I'll make you a deal. When you make it back, first round is on me. If you don't make it back . . . Then tell God to make some room at the table; the Red Wings are coming home." During the first half of the dogfight, Nathan Zachary, and the Red Wings drove back any fighter unfortunate enough to engage them. Nathan's piloting skills, along with the coordinated efforts of his wingmen behind him, left the orc pilots flying in circles, causing some of them to crash into one another. With their success, the Red Wings were among the first group of fighters to punch through the enemy blockade and descend into Corpeus's airspace. It was during the second half of this battle that Nathan would be shot down by enemy anti-air fire. Whether it was God's will or sheer luck, Nathan's fighter didn't explode or fall apart into tiny pieces when it crashed into the ground. As he came to, he saw several orcs converging towards his crash site. He quickly played dead. One of the orcs, named Grok, decided to shout, "Oy, that human flew real good. Put up a real good fight, but it looks like he doesn't land as good." As the orcs laughed among themselves, the orc's caster's staff suddenly shot a bolt of energy at Nathan. As startled as he was, Nathan managed to keep the charade up to keep the orcs none the wiser. Strangely enough, he didn't feel any pain from the caster's spell. The orcs just laughed the incident off and went back to their posts. When the cost was clear, Nathan grabbed whatever he could carry from his fighter, and made his way to his crew's target destination. He was eventually reunited with his crew and would be granted a new fighter ship after a few days of ground combat. Once he was back in the air, Nathan felt that his piloting skills had kicked up a notch. Movements that had eluded him for years were suddenly second nature to him. The only downside he noticed was that he seemed to have a harder time landing than usual. He brushed this hardship off as he was used to docking into spacecraft and not landing on the ground. One year later, Nathan and the rest of his squadron were allowed to go home after the end of the war. Many of his wingmen didn't make it through the year, and Nathan dispaired that he lost so many of his friends. True to his word though, he bought the first round of drinks once they arrived safely back home. He hoped that when he saw his lost crew again, they would remember to obey their last order and promise. Age 25-31 For a few years, Nathan was hailed as a hero for his part in the war. He would go on to run several missions for the Azures Space Corps. However, Nathan wound up becoming a disgraced pilot following a controversial incident which remains classified to the present day. There was much speculation about what the incident was about and what went wrong, but Nathan was the one constant behind it all. In the end, Nathan was dishonorably discharged from the Corps. At the age of 28, Nathan took odd jobs throughout the known universe using a ship of his own design to travel from world to world. Through these adventures he established a name for himself in the galaxy's underworld, earning himself a reputation, and several enemies. Fortunately for Nathan, he was a fast learner with a quick wit. Using his silver tongue and his militaristic training he managed to survive whereas another would die painfully. Age 32 At the end of his space-faring days, Nathan was found by his old friend Naomi. She offered him a chance to join Tarron Damos's crew which was in desperate need of good pilots. With Nathan's enemies closing in on him, and his ship nearly kaput, he decided to take on the job. On the ship, he followed the orders of his C.O, and later friend/pain in the ass, Faux Shot. Nathan initially did not take well to the chain of command, however, he would later respect Faux Shot after witnessing how he lead everyone from the front. (Though he would never admit it out loud.) Nonetheless, Nathan would continue to pester Faux Shot as much he could throughout the mission. He also met the orc Grok for the first time since Corpeus, although neither one of them remembered the other. The two became fast friends, and would later go off on their own shenanigans once they caught all of Damos's targets. During the first year under Damos's command, Nathan flew into battle against numerous foes. His expertise in dogfights allowed the crew of the Argenteus Cornix to safely traverse the known galaxy. (At least before the mad caster O'hann Barbazon joined the crew.) Even during ground missions, Nathan managed to prove himself an asset to his fellow misfits. Once Tarron's enemies were either captured or slain, Damos gave Nathan a fighter jet of Nathan's own design. The Pandora was everything Nathan could ever want inside of a jet, including its own sails engine, allowing it to traverse between planets if necessary. He would fly this fighter for the first time during the Baasha revolt, providing much needed aerial support to his outnumbered allies on the ground. Age 33-69 Once he collected his payment from Tarron Damos for the successful mission, Nathan decided to remain in the mercenary force. He would become the lead admiral of the entire fleet being third in command under Damos and Faux Shot. Nathan would later receive his own battleship, "The Crimson Redemption" and would use it as his own personal RV/yacht during times of peace. As for his personal life, he dated and married Naomi. While at odds at times, the two are happily married and have a daughter named Nichole Zachary. At the age of 58, he and Naomi through genetic regeneration surgery to make themselves young again. When the surgery was over, Nathan would find himself leading Tarron's fleet against an orc pirate armada, which threatened Jika. While Nathan managed to break the enemy fleet, his own forces ended up nearly annihilated in the process. Tarron Damos was furious, but could not bring himself to fire Nathan or demote him. Instead, Damos forced him to remain captain of the ship he flew back on top of. At the age of 69, Nathan begins to assimilate a crew together, as Damos is once again under scrutiny for allegedly conspiring with demons.